


The Proposal

by PitchBlackWings



Series: Errormare Shipfest! [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2019 Christmas Special, A Bit Late for That Whoopsies, Christmas Party, Family Bonding, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, Hot Chocolate, I still cannot tag for sour apples, M/M, Poor Fresh, Press F to pay respects for my aching hands, Protective Error, RIP me, Undyne is a vicious little bugger, Undyne wants the world to burn with Fresh in it, angst with comfort, cuteness, present opening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: Error and Nightmare have been datemates for the longest time now- this will be their seventh Christmas as a couple.But maybe that will change...
Relationships: Nightmare/Error
Series: Errormare Shipfest! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491080
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Today's the day!

**Author's Note:**

> The 2019 Christmas Special for my profile. My first Christmas on AO3! ^w^  
> Alternate Title: "I Got Tired Of Waiting For Christmas To Post This"
> 
> This is all thanks to MysticalEevee and their prompts for me. They cracked into one of my weaknesses. ERRORMARE.
> 
> SO HERE IS MORE ERRORMARE FLUFFERS FOR YOU ALLS~

Today was the day.

Error was busy in the Anti-Void, wrapping up a pile of sweaters, beanies and gloves he had made as gifts for the gang, all hand-knitted and fluffy. He hoped they liked them...

The glitch held up one of the sweaters, smiling fondly as he recalled who he made it for. This sweater has a hood, and Error had used magic to make sure that the back would fit. After all, Nightmare did have quite a bit of difficulty finding clothes that he both liked... and that could compensate his tentacles.

The gang always hosted a Christmas party at the base, and everyone always brought presents for everyone else. But this Christmas was _special_.

This Christmas marked Error and Nightmare's seventh anniversary of being datemates.

Error sighed happily as he folded Nightmare's gift and wrapped it, using his string to tie the package before standing up and creating a portal to an Outer!Tale AU. The party was about to start, and he needed to find Fresh and bring him there.  
He hopped out of the portal, tracking Fresh's magical signature as a dog tracked a scent.

Today was the day.

Nightmare paced in his office, never ceasing. His nerves were getting the best of him. Nervous wasn't even half of it. He was downright _terrified._

Heh. What would Ink say to that? Who'd have imagined that he, the Guardian of Negativity, would have these emotions over something like this.

_Although admittedly, they don't know I have any emotions, so any sign of feeling would surprise them..._ He rolled his eyelight.

Said eyelight landed on a picture he always kept on his desk. He stopped his pacing, looking at it.  
That picture was from his first official date with Error. They had gone to an empty Outer!Tale AU, where they could stargaze all they wanted to and nobody would bother them. It was a perfect night, just the two of them.

Or so he had thought. The gang had actually followed them into the AU, spying on them from far away. Nightmare hadn't even felt their magical signatures, which he supposed was for the best.  
And anyway, they were the ones who had taken the picture.

Nightmare was staring up at the sky, completely relaxed, one arm around Error's shoulder, hugging him gently with a tentacle. The glitch's eyelights were bright and sparkly with happiness, and he was snuggled up to the other as close as possible, forming a sort of skeleton sandwich. They were obviously in love with each other.

The black skeleton sighed as he remembered that night. Was it really seven years ago? It could have been last week...

He blinked as a sudden rapping noise knocked him out of his reverie. Someone was knocking on the door of his office.

"Dad, are you ready?" Cross's voice was slightly muffled by the door as he spoke. "The party's starting in about a minute!"

"Err- yeah, Cross, I'll be right down," Nightmare responded, walking over to his desk and pulling out a drawer. "Don't worry about me."

He reached inside of the drawer, pulling out a small white box and staring at it for a few seconds. He took a deep breath, closing his eye breifly as he placed it gently inside of his hoodie pocket, closing the drawer and walking to the door of his office. One hand curled around the doorknob, hesitating slightly before turning it, stepping out into the hallway and walking towards the living room.

_No backing out now._


	2. Finding Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will now infuriate all of you by stalling the interaction between Nightmare and Error. You are welcome. ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO BROKE THEIR FREAKING FINGERS A WHILE AGO BY TRIPPING OVER N O T H I N G AND IS STILL RECOVERING TO THIS DAY?!?!?!
> 
> *points to self* THIS PERSON RIGHT HERE THATS WHO
> 
> So uh yeah its gonna be a bit before ALN or The Bloody Night Calls update because long chapters hurt now. Like so bad. ONE HANDED TYPING SUCKS 
> 
> so have a chapter I polished up a bit and should have posted in 2019 but got lazy! ;3  
> 
> 
> Not to be confused with Finding Nemo.

Error walked around the Outer!Tale AU, tracking Fresh's unique magical signature. It was almost like following a compass- all Error could feel was the direction and distance of his target by the feel of his magic.

It was almost like a tug at the front of his skull, gently nudging him where he needed to go.

He frowned as he kept walking, sticking to the shade of the heavily wooded forests. Fresh was really far away this time. Estimably... in the middle of Waterfall? Why would Fresh go to Waterfall? It was filled with all sorts of shady characters most of the time.

Error began walking a bit faster.

\---------------

Fresh panted, dashing through wet grass and weeds, feet sinking slightly into the marshy ground, struggling to get traction. His breath was ragged as he made sharp turns, trying to throw his pursuers off.

After a bit, he reached a small cave, diving inside and leaning against the wall, inhaling and exhaling deeply in an effort to regain his breath. He was safe here. Nobody could have seen him...

"Hey, not so fast, punk!!"

Fresh jolted in fright, losing his footing on the slippery floor of the cave. _I jinxed it..._

Outertale's Undyne was standing in the entrance to the cave, looking triumphant, regardless of a few beads of sweat on her brow.  
"Finally caught up to you, parasite!"

Fresh scrambled back, his spine hitting the cave's wall. His eyelights flicked back and forth, desperately searching for a way out.  
He gathered his legs underneath him, leaping past Undyne, hoping his speed was enough.

"That won't work on me, criminal!"

Undyne's arm whipped out as she lunged, her fingers in a vicelike grip around his neck, tackling him to the floor before yanking him upright. His feet were kicking uselessly, a few inches above the ground as Undyne raised him up so they could see eye-to-eye.

"You came to the wrong place, parasite! You've tormented us for long enough!"

A sneer grew on her scaly face.  
"Always hiding behind those stupid glasses, too cowardly to take 'em off. Why don't we see what you look like without them before you're dusted!"

Fresh trembled, thrashing around in a last-ditch effort to escape, his fingers scrabbling at his neck desperately. She couldn't take his glasses off! He needed them!  
"G-get away from me!"

Undyne snarled before throwing Fresh against the wall of the cave, almost knocking him unconsious and taking away quite a bit of his HP. "You're not going to escape, scum!"

She raised a boot before bringing it down, hard, on Fresh's leg, snapping it almost entirely in half with the brute force of the blow, a sickening, wet, grinding, _cracking_ noise coming from the bone.

Fresh's scream echoed throughout the cave, wailing and choked.

Undyne smirked, raising a spear high above her head. there was no way she could miss at this close range. Her eye had a triumphant gleam to it.  
"Say goodbye, you _filth_!"

Fresh closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut in pain. _Nighty... Error... Killer, Horror, Dust... everyone... I'm sorry... I was too weak..._

Suddenly, a blur of blue shot between Fresh and Undyne, ripping the large Royal Guard away from the prone skeleton.

"Ghh-hhuhhhr?!? Leggo!" Undyne's voice was angry and loud, straining against the strings binding her arms to her side and surrounding her Soul. "Fight me with honor, scum!!"

Error ignored Undyne's enraged shouting, instead kneeling worriedly at Fresh's side.

"FrEsH?"

A hand reached out to tap at Fresh's leg, wincing in sympathy as he guided the bones back together. _I know this hurts, Fresh. Stay with me._

A bolt of pain shot through Fresh's leg, making him whimper in pain. Stop it, please! Just kill him already!

Error channeled as much healing magic as possible into the smaller skeleton, panting as the strain began to become a little bit too much.  
"DaNgiT, FrEsH, cOmE oN...!"

Fresh carefully opened one eye when he realized the pain in his leg was ebbbing away much faster than was natural. Or even possible. _please, don't let it be Undyne..._

His breath returned to normal when he saw Error sitting next to him. If his leg wasn't still aching a bit, he would have hugged him.

"FrEsH? yOu gOoD?" Error's voice had a definite tone of worry to it.

"Yeah...yeah, I think I'll be okay..." Fresh's voice was wavery and quiet as he raised an arm to roughly wipe away the tears streaming down his face. He was so weak...

Error frowned, staring at the other sadly. "I'm sO sOrrY… I sHouLd hAvE gOttEn hErE fAstEr..."

Fresh's head whipped around in surprise. "Error- Its my fault, not yours! I should have been stronger..." he sniffled softly, wiping his nose ohin his sleeve.

"HeY, yOu're pLenTy sTrOng!" Error protested gently, placing a firm hand on the other's shoulder. "I lIkE yOu jUsT tHe wAy yOu aRe. TouGh buT niCe."

Fresh looked up, a hesitant smile on his face. "Y-you really don't think I'm weak?"

"NeVer, kiDDo," Error reassured him, helping the other to his feet. 

"ArE yOu sUrE yOu're oKay?"

Fresh nodded. "Yeah, you healed me up pretty good... thank you!"

"WeLl, If tHaT iS tHe cAse," the glitch said with a smile, opening up a glitchy rift in space-time, "i bElievE wE hAve a pArtY tO gO tO, corrEct? aFter aLl, theyRe prObabLy waiTinG fOr uS."

Fresh's eyes lit up as he walked through the portal, finally letting a bit of his old slang slip through. 

"Heck yeah, brah, let's get this thing going!"

"ThErE's tHe OlD FrEsh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta add some of that SWEET SWEET ANGST in here y'all, TASTE THE HURT/COMFORT
> 
> Hopefully my hand heals soon... press F to pay respects for my thumb which feels like its gonna fall off anytime soon,someone pass the flex tape please
> 
> Drop a kudos or even a comment if you liked this and want another chapter! :3

**Author's Note:**

> :333 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! *tosses festive confetti* (/^.^)/*.*.*.*.*.
> 
> -PitchBlackWings


End file.
